Back In Black
by PoeticxVocalist
Summary: Dean has returned from the dead, but this time "Back in Black" as some fans have put it. There's rumor that Demon Dean is supposed to have a "fiery fling" I don't see him doing so with any normal human, but rather another hunter. And not your average hunter, but one that has 'grasped her inner demons.' You'll have to read to find out what I mean. ;P
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Sam couldn't believe it. Dean had become a a knight of hell. He knew it would have been more trouble than it was worth for him to take the mark and now this. He had NO idea what to do and now he hasn't seen Dean for a few days after their last encounter and Dean encouraged him to try to kill him. Sam hasn't been proud of all of his actions as of late, but he knows that Dean would do more than the same if it were him in his shoes.

Sam heard a thud in the study and ran to see what it was. He found Cas fallen on the ground.

"What the hell Cas?"

"Sorry...with my grace depleating I'm not..."

"Not as graceful?"

"Yes."

Sam helped Cas to get in a chair and gave him a minute to collect himself.

"You don't look so well Cas."

"Traveling like this takes much more out of me than it used to."

"Then stop. I know Dean wouldn't want you to die trying to save him."

"And that's never stopped you now has it?"

Sam clamped his lips together not really having a response to say to that. He knew Cas saw them as family just as much as him and Dean are brothers.

"Any luck on your end?" Cas asked.

"No...any demon I've questioned has no idea about knights of hell, other than that they're of legend."

"Any legends they can recollect?"

"None of any use to us. None of changing one back to human. Killing, yes. Saving..."

"I see...have you heard from him or OF him lately?"

"No...he's staying under the radar as far as I can tell...for now. But knowing DEAN and Crowley...it won't be for very much longer."  
***************************

"I don't know why I'm even listening to you."

"Because squirrel..."

Dean slammed Crowley up against the wall with his forearm braced against his throat, eyes flash to black emptiness. "DON'T! Call me squirrel...got it?"

"Is this really necessary?" Crowley asked through Dean's hold.

Dean's flash back to green as he drops his hold on Crowley.

Crowley keeps his calm as he fixes his tie before addressing Dean again. "Now...as I was saying squ...Dean. If you don't want Sam and your little angel to find us we need to lie low."

"I can't stand being trapped here doing nothing."

"If you could behave we could go out."

"I always get out of the messes now don't I?"

Crowley sighs, "Fine. Have it your way."

The two head to a bar of course. Not too much of a crowd but a decent size. DEAN may not have been one for dancing very much, but Demon Dean loves the physical contact. He takes a glance around the bar and spies a couple of females of interest.

"I said no you son of a bitch. Now back off."

A woman of about (your height) tall with (your hair) was pushing an obviously obliterated drunk man of about 6' tall off of yourself.

"She said back off," Dean saw you as a challenge, a challenge he wanted to win.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle this on my own." Dean looked a little taken aback.

The other man decided to grab at your ass only to have his hand grasped and twisted behind is back upward at a VERY uncomfortable angle.

"Touch me again and you won't walk away without something broken." You release his arm and start to walk away only to feel the air change as he swings at you from behind. You block his arm and use an upper cut to break his nose. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Damn it (y/n)!" The bartender yells.

"I warned him!"

The bartender just shakes his head at you as the guy stumbles out the front door.

You start to turn to the bar to get a drink only to turn and a find a man with very piercing emerald green eyes staring at you.

"Can I help you?"

"Well I was trying to help you, but obviously that's not necessary."

"Nope. Not with drunken ass holes anyways. You CAN help me buy a drink though if you'd like."

"It would be my pleasure."

You and Dean walk up to the bar, order your drinks, and take your seats on the stools.

"Oh dear. What do we have here?" Crowley asks as he joins you two on your other side.

"Do you know this guy or is he gonna end up like the last one? I vote for the latter. "

"She's a feisty one. I can see why you like her."

"You ain't seen nothing yet sweet heart. Keep bothering me and you'll find out just how feisty I can be."

"No need to get like that love."

"(Y/n) this is Crowley. Crowley this is (y/n)."

Crowley takes your hand in his and kisses the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine."

You look at him not believing what's going on. Just then the guy you've been waiting for walks in. You've been watching him for the past week. You took a job as a bartender here just to get closer to him and examine him closer. Some demon ass hole. He had just killed a man in the town over and his trail led you here.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen I have some business to attend to."

You walk over to the guy and start idle chit chat. All the while the other two watch you. The guy you're talking to keeps looking over at Dean and Crowley and gets very fidgety.

"Who are your friends?" He asks as he nods his head in their direction.

"Just your usual schmucks. First night I've ever seen them in here."

"Yeah...well...I gotta go..."

"But you just got here."

"I forgot I had something to do." He starts to make his way to the door not taking his eyes off the others that are watching him just as closely. You try to figure out why a demon would be occupied with those two, but don't waste time following him out.

"You did recognize your fellow brethren, right?"

"Yeah...let's go."

They go outside to see neither of you anywhere in sight. They stand for only a few moments before they hear racket coming from the side alley. Just as they round the corner they witness you killing the demon with what they could have sworn was Ruby's blade.  
******************************************

You take a moment to catch your breath to feel eyes on you. You whip around to find Dean standing there staring at you. His head tilts to the side as if trying to figure you out. He slowly starts towards you and get on your defense. You swing at him once he gets close enough only to have him grab your extended arm and swing you into him.

"I knew there was something special about you," he says with a curious grin.

"Let me go and I can show you just HOW special. "

"You would like that wouldn't you? Hell I might even like it. BUT...I need you to calm down. I'm a hunter too." He feels your body relax slightly and he lets you go.

You take a few steps back away from him, "Prove it."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." You look at him annoyed only to get a light chuckle out of him in response. He pulls down his shirt collar to reveal his anti possession tattoo.

You pull down the top of your pants and lift up the hem of your shirt to show yours on your right hip bone.

You notice the shade of his eyes change slightly at the sight of your bare skin.

"So what did you say your name was again?" You ask.

"Dean...Dean Winchester."

You can't believe you have THE Dean Winchester standing in front of you. And not only just standing there, but eying you kind of provocatively.

"You're THE Dean Winchester? "

"Why do you ask it like that?"

"Well...let's just say I've heard about you."

This gets Dean on the defensive now. You only see a flash of desperation before it's gone. "And what have you heard exactly?"

"Just that you've saved the world a NUMBER of times and kick ass...and I'm not gonna lie they've said you're pretty hot too."

Dean lets out an inward sigh relieved you haven't heard of his most recent endeavors and change in personality.

"And what you have to say to that?"

"Buy me some drinks and maybe you'll find out."

This got a laugh out of him before he extended his arm out and took your hand leading you back towards the bar.

"Oh...wait...help me get rid of this." You walked back an started to lift the now corpse off the ground. Dean came to the other side and helped you dump it into the dumpster.

"NOW you can buy me those drinks."

You both walked back into the bar unaware of Crowley watching you two with extreme interest.  
*******************************

"Cas you can't keep hopping back and forth. Is there anyone you trust up there to help out on one end so you can stay on the other?"

"There is one...Rasil! Come down here please. " A woman of average height and almost white blonde hair stood before them.

"Yes castiel? "

"I need a favor and I feel I can trust you most."

"Of course Castiel. Anything you ask I shall do."

"I need you to see what resources we have regarding the knights of hell. I need to know how turn one back to being human."

"But Castiel...your grace...isn't that important? Shouldn't we focus on restoring it rather than focusing on some human? I..."

"Rasil...please don't make me question my trust in you. THIS is more important to me...please..."

"Of course..right away." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She was one of many who wished to have him take over and rule them all. If he were to lose all of his grace...it would devastate many of them. She disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Thank you Cas...I know this means a lot to you too...I just...like a lot of them, I don't want you to completely lose your grace either."

"I owe Dean...And he is family."

Sam nodded at him in agreement knowing no discussion would change his mind.

"Well...I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Please, make yourself at home Cas. I'll see you in the morning. "  
***********

You and Dean had a few drinks and a couple of shots.

"So...back to the question...what do you think about what people have to say about me?"

"Well I know you've saved the world and I haven't seen you in action so I can't say if you kick ass or not."

"Yes that's true I have saved the world. You haven't seen me in action because you try to handle everything on your own. And your avoiding the question I want an answer to."

"What do you mean 'TRY' to protect myself? I think I handled myself rather well thank you. And..."

"(Y/n)...it's not that hard of a question..."

"What question?"

"Do you think" he puts his face just inches from yours. You can feel his breath on your lips. "I'm hot." He places his lips just with just a hint of hungry pressure on yours. You can't help but apply pressure back. He opens his mouth to flick his tongue across your bottom lip and you open yours to have his tongue glide into your mouth. You start to part from him to grasp his bottom lip in your teeth before fully pulling away.

"What do you think?" You ask with a smirk across your lips.

You both see the lust in each others eyes. The curiosity of what sex would be like together. You had been with a couple of hunters before. But none with a reputation like Dean's. You didn't tell him you knew he was a womanizer, but you've probably used just about as many men for just sex as well.

"I think we should get out of here," he says before standing and holding out his arm for you to grab.

You take hold and you both head out.  
*********************************

Dean throws you up against your hotel room door as soon as you shut it, making an aggressive assault of his lips on yours. You can't help but get even hotter at how aggressive he's being. You've never felt more wanted in your life. You spin him to be pinned, but he just rolls again to pin you again pulilng your arms over your head and pinning them with one hand to the wall.

"You're a dirty girl aren't you?" He asks before ripping off your shirt.

"And you're a bad boy," you reply biting on his lower lip.

"Honey, you have no idea," he says huskily. This gets your senses heightened.

"What do you want to do me?" You ask as seductively as you can not wanting to let him know you're a little concerned after that last remark. He wouldn't be the first man you've been with to prove to be a little too dangerous to hang around.

"I can feel your heart beat, calm down sweet heart...I'm not gonna hurt you, not any more than what you ask me to do anyways..." He returns to removing more of your clothing 'til you're in just your underwear. He takes a slight step back to get a better look and you see him bite his lip as his eyes scan up and down you.

You take the opportunity to push him back onto the bed before straddling on top of him.

"Like what you see?" You ask as you start to take off his clothing.

You feel his hands grab your waist and pull you down as he thrusts his hips up for you to feel his pants growing tighter by the second.

"What do you think?" He asks with the same smirk you gave him with that very same answer earlier at the bar.

You get his shirts off and notice the hand print on his shoulder and you recognize it from when Cass pulled him out of hell. You also notice a lot of his scars that are reflections of your own. It's when you get to another marking that you stop.

"What's this from?"

He quickly flips you over to be under him again, but you could have swore you saw it almost glow for a second.

"I'll tell you all about later."

"So I should take it there's going to be a 'later' then?" He just gives you a smirk at what a smart ass you can be.

He wastes no time removing the rest of his clothing and now it's your turn to eye him up and down.

"Like what you see?" He asks.

You get on your knees and take his dick in your mouth 'til you gag on it at the back of your throat before slowly sliding it back out.

"What do you think?"

He grins down at you taking a fist full of your hair behind your head in his hand before moving your mouth back over his dick as he thrusts into your mouth at the same time. You relax your jaw and roll your tongue as he goes. His pace quickens and you have to put a hand on his pelvis to try to slow him down. This doesn't seem to deter him so you result to gripping your teeth around his shaft and applying enough pressure for him to get the hint. He grips your head back , picks you up, and throws you onto the bed. He wastes no time before his lips are around your right nipple and his fingers are thrusting in and out of your pussy. You arch your back and gasp. He's relentless. You feel the pressure start to build for him to then move his tongue over your clit as his fingers keep moving. You reach your high and burst.

"That's my girl," He says as he moves you down to the edge of bed. He lifts your legs holding on at your calves before thrusting swiflty into you. "(Y/n) you're so tight...you feel so good babe."

You couldn't form words, all you could do was moan and grab the sheets in your fists. He only pounded harder and faster in response. You start to feel yourself build again to then feel him lift you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. You help bounce yourself up and down his dick as you dig your nails into his back.

"Dean...I'm...I'm..." He thrusts faster than he was before to receive a a deep moan from you as you rake your finger nails down his back.

"(Y/n) fuck!" He yells as you feel him release.

You're still wrapped around him as he moves you both to the bed. You lie your head down on the pillow as he comes behind you and wraps an arm around your waist pulling him in close to him.

"Goodnight (y/n)."

"Night Dean."  
******************************

You wake up the next morning to find your self alone, but with a note on the night stand reading: Last night was fun. Can't wait to do it again sometime.

"Of course he'd just up and leave after a night like that." You get yourself refreshed and check out of the hotel heading out on the road to find your next hunt.

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

It had been a couple of weeks since you saw Dean. You had managed to take out a couple of upset spirits and a vampire since then. Now you were headed out to find a possible werewolf. Driving along the interstate lost in the sounds of A Day to Remember on your stereo. Your phone rings and the number isn't one you recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey…what are you wearing?"

"Excuse me? Who the hell is this so I know who's ass to kick?"

"Wow, most females just hang up."

"I'm about to if you don't answer the question."

"It's Dean."

You thought the voice sounded familiar. "How did you get my number and what do you want?"

"I stole it from your phone before I left and I wanted to hang out again."

"Well I'm busy on a case right now. Maybe I'll hit you up after." *click*

You can't believe you just hung up on him, but you had to keep him on his toes. You knew that he already knew he was irresistible. It was time to keep him guessing and make him feel like he has to work for it this time.

"She just hung up on me. What a bitch."

"She sounds perfect for you," Crowley responded looking smug. "I'm surprised you even called her at all. You've kept yourself busy since then. Why is she so interesting?"

Dean just looked at him wondering what Crowley was trying to get at. He knew Crowley never asked questions unless he had an idea of an answer. Dean just walked out of the entertainment area of their hotel room into his bedroom.

_Dean's thoughts:_  
Why do I have so much interest in her? She's just another hunter. But there was something about the way she fought and her blade…I thought me and Sam were the only ones to have a blade like that. Not to mention the sex was phenomenal…there's just something else about her I can't put my finger on.  
****************************

"Damn it!" You tracked down the werewolf, but not in time before it claimed another victim. So far all the victims were male, so you figured the wolf might be female. You tried to find a link between all of them, but just couldn't place your finger on it.

You decide to see the latest victim's family tomorrow morning. For now you were going to drown your sorrows of not being able to save yet another human being in whatever alcohol you could find.

Ironically you find yourself in a bar called 'Hair of the Dog.' Drinking down your third Malibu Breeze you spot a man of about 5' 7" watching you from across the open bar. You exchange glances and he takes that as an invitation to come over. You weren't completely in a friendly mood, but you more than welcome to have another distraction right now.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar. Can I buy you a drink?"

You got a better look at him with light hazel eyes, dark brown hair, a few tattoos here and there. He looked like he could be amusing.

"Sure, but only if I get your name."

"Shawn…and yours?"

"(Y/n)."

"Well it's very nice to meet you (y/n). What should I get you?"

A couple hours and a few drinks later you're starting to feel lost in another world. You almost don't feel the guilt of losing the life of another person. It's not until you find yourself back in your hotel room entangled with Shawn that you completely forget for a few seconds before you pass out asleep.  
**************************

You wake up the next morning to a light snoring from behind you. You roll over to see Shawn still asleep and to this you're relieved. You quickly and quietly get dressed and make sure to put all your belongings into your car before heading out to the last victim's house.

You pull up to a simple two story house painted an off grey with white trim. You knock on the door to have a woman in her early 50's answer the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm agent Shields. I'm working on the case of your son's murder. We believe it's linked to a couple other young men that have recently been murdered as well. I just had a few questions I may."

"Of course, please, come in." She moves aside and ushers you in. She guides you to a living room where you can see pictures of the family on the mantle over the fireplace.

"First I wanted to say that I am sorry for your loss. From what I've read in the file he was a very bright enthusiastic young man."

"Yes, he was…thank you." She grabs for a tissue to wipe away from fallen tears. "What kind of questions can I answer for you?"

"First I have to ask if he had any bad break ups over the past year or so?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. The police said it looked like a wild animal attack. What would any of the children have to do with it?"

"Just trying to cover ALL the bases Mrs. Jones. People are getting more creative every day. Just trying to connect all the dots from any aspect possible."

She looked as if in thought before answering, "No break ups with a girl friend, but he did have a best friend he had a falling out with, Jennifer."

"Did they go to school together?"

"They did. They were in quite a few classes together and were part of some after school club."

A club? You hadn't thought to look into anything like that. "Do you remember the name of the club?"

"I…I think it was some gamers' club. They weren't big enough to make it into the yearbook. I know they did get tormented a little by the jocks and such, but they were a close knit group…until Jennifer started to date one of them."

"Date who?"

"One of the jocks, Todd Lukner. I guess the group was a little jealous of Jennifer dating Todd. I told him not to worry about it and that making a bigger deal of it would just make him lose her as a friend. They went on one last camping trip together and something happened that weekend on the trip they just weren't friends anymore."

"And where is Jennifer now?"

"Last I had heard was her family was supposed to be out of town on a trip together."

"Do you have their address by chance?"

She gave you her address as well as where to find Todd's house. You thanked her again for her cooperation and apologized once more for the loss of her son. You made your way to the school first. There was only a couple of the club members left that hadn't been attacked and you only had one more night to find out if Jennifer was the werewolf or not.  
************************************

You introduced yourself to the principal and why you were there. He showed you to the room the club met in and you found two young boys sitting around talking with each other both looking a little scared.

"Afternoon boys."

They both turned to you jumping a little in their seats.

"Who are you?" The one with blonde hair asked you.

"I'm detective Shields and I'm here to try to find out who's been killing your friends."

They both looked very somber and got even quieter.

"When was the last time either of you saw Jennifer?"

"We haven't seen her since the camping trip. Then her family left for their trip." The other one answered.

"And Todd?"

"He should be out at football practice."

"Did anything…strange happen on your trip?"

"What do you mean by strange? We did have this huge wolf end up right outside our site. So we all hopped into the tent and zipped it up before it got any closer."

"But no one got bit?"

"No, it did come right up to the tent. It was the biggest wolf I've ever seen, that's for sure. Then it just left."

"Thank you boys. I'll go have a little chat with Todd."  
***********************************

Finding him was easy. You spotted him on the field by his last name on the back of his jersey.

"Mr. Lukner? May I have a word?"

He turned and looked you up and down before getting a quick smirk on his lips.

"Sure," he replied before closing the space between you two.

"When was the last time you saw Jennifer and what was your relationship like between you and her friends?"

You saw his face go pail for a split second. *Shit* you thought. It's him. You had to distract him before he ran off.

"I was just curious if you saw her before her family left on their trip?"

"I…uh…I didn't get chance to. She was on that stupid camping trip with the geek squad."

"I see…well if you happen to hear from her while she's on her trip, please let her know we need to ask her some questions for our investigation."

"Uh…yeah…sure thing."

You try to keep your pace normal as you realize you have to find out if Jennifer's even still alive or not. Once you feel you're out of sight, you sprint for your car. The sun had already started to be going down and it was sunset when you reached her house.  
*****************************************

You walk up to the door and knock and ring the bell to not get a response. You take a quick look around to make sure no neighbors might be watching before you pick the lock to the front door. As soon as you open the front door you regret it. The stench was wretched. You walk into the living room to find whom you assumed to be Jennifer's parents dead. You try to listen to see if you can hear any other movement in the house. You could have sworn you heard a noise from the door you just walked past in the hall.

You open that door and find it leads to a basement. You make your way down the steps and round the corner to find Jennifer tied to a chair. You sprint over and take out your blade working on her bounds on her arms and feet. You just remove the gag from her mouth for her to yell, "Look out!"

You push Jennifer backwards, but not before you knocked to the side yourself.

"Stupid bitch, you never should put your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I don't understand Todd. When did you become a wolf?"

"The weekend before their camping trip, me and the team went on a trip of our own. They thought it was real funny to tie me to a tree and leave me overnight after I said I wouldn't break up with Jennifer."

"Then why not kill the team instead of her friends?"

"I knew they would be doing the same thing. Trying to convince her to get rid of me…So I went to their camp site and sure enough they were telling her how we were wrong for each other. What the hell did they know?"

All the while you've got him on his rant you try to reach for your gun in the back of your pants. Unfortunately he notices and tosses it away from you.

"You're going to kill me?!"

"There's no saving you Todd. I'm sorry. But you've already tasted flesh and once you've done that…there's no turning back. You've already killed two boys AND Jennifer's parents. You can't be allowed to live and kill even more people."

"You bitch! He starts to change right before your eyes and it's unlike anything you've ever seen before. To hear the slurps of flesh being ripped off in clumps as his wolf form comes through.

You're frozen in awe until you see him lunge for you. You manage to stop him from biting you but he did scratch you pretty bad down your arm as you brought it up to keep his teeth just out of reach from you. It felt like hours, but it was only a few moments when you hear a loud bang and felt his body go limp on top of you. You look up to see Jennifer with your gun in her hands.

You push what is now the body of a dead boy off of you before running over to Jennifer and catching her before she falls to her knees in a heap of sobs.

"Shhh…it's ok now. He can't hurt you or any of your friends or anyone anymore. It'll be ok."

"He…he killed my parents! My friends! Who do I have left?"

"You still have a couple of friends from your group alive…do you have any family around here?"

"An Aunt."

"You'll probably go with her then…Jennifer, I need you to listen to me. No one's going to believe that he was a werewolf. I need you with me on this and to tell them that it was Todd who did the killings. Just leave out that you had no idea what weapon he used. Say you could hear what was going on from down here as he killed them, ok?"

She only nodded her head as you released her slightly to get your phone out and call the local police. They showed up in no time at all and the two of you were bandaged up before they got your final statements and you were on your way.  
*******************************

You got back into your car and started out on the highway again. Your phone ringing once more you look and see that it's Dean.

"Hey there."

"Saved my number I see."

"What do you want? I can hear your smirk through the phone."

He gave a light laugh, "I told you wanted to see you. You done with that case or do you need some help?"

"You know I can handle my own…and yes I am done with the case."

"Ah, so you have some time for me now?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Don't you want to see me again (y/n)?" He says in a low husky voice that makes your insides clench.

"What do you think?"  
***********************************

Glad to see I've already gotten a decent amount of views on this story. Reviews good or bad are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

You pulled up to the hotel Dean said he would be at. You took a quick check of yourself in your rearview mirror and decided to apply just a touch of eye liner before getting out of your car and getting to room 103.

You were just about to knock on the door when it swung open and you had to bring your arm down from hitting Dean in the head.

He looked at you surprised to see you, but then looked you up and down looking pleased.

"I was just headed out to grab some drinks to bring back. Care to join me?"

"Suuure..."

You both walked down the street. You kept your hands in your pockets not expecting hand holding. You had only just met and only had a sexual relationship with no apparent strings attached. No need to get sentimental or mushy. He takes a sharp right down an alley and you stop just outside of it. He takes a few strides before he notices you aren't beside him anymore.

"Something wrong?"

"Isn't there another way?"

"This is a short cut...don't tell me you're a hunter afraid of the dark." He sets a playful smirk across his lips.

"No...I just prefer to not go LOOKING for trouble unless it makes a mess first." You scan your eyes up and down the alley and decide it shoudln't be too much trouble.

You both get about half way down when you're knocked against the wall. When you take a second to catch the wind that was knocked out of you, Dean is thrown across into another wall and appears to have been knocked unconscious.

"Great," you mumble as you pull out your blade to see your attacker turn around with pitch black eyes.

"Ooo. A pretty hunter this time...what are you doing with him?"

"What do you mean what am I doing with him and what business is it of yours?"

"Can't I just be curious?"

"Well I'm guessing you must be part cat in there somewhere."

"What?"

You do a roundhouse kick into his side for him to be matched up against the wall as you drive your blade into his chest and he glows from the inside out.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

You get yourself back together to notice Dean not passed out but standing behind you looking at you and your blade with extreme curiosity.

"That's a pretty neat blade you got there...where'd you get it?"

"None of your business."

"And what if I made it my business?"

"I'm not so sure you could handle it."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I can see you have your own secrets Dean. So unless you're going to be spilling yours any time soon, don't go around expecting others to do the same."

You shove your blade back in your jacket and start to walk off. You don't hear him move for a few seconds before he picks up his pace to catch up to you.

He grabs your arm, "Wait up...Are you always so hostile?"

"If it's too much for you to handle, we can just go our separate ways right now."

He just looks at you surprised that a woman would have no problem just walking away from him. This was something new. He thought an even bigger 'bad boy' would attract more women...and it has, but no one like you.

"You knew that demon was down there and I don't appreciate being led into traps, especially if it's just out of your own curiosity about something."

Dean slams you up against the alley wall. "Then why not just explain how the hell you have a demon blade like that?"  
*********************************

You try to focus and use your inner abilities to use extra force to push Dean off of you and take a swing at his face. He steps back just out of reach before stepping back towards swinging right back at you. You block his swing by grabbing his arm and you get twisted into him face to face. You notice eyes are much darker than you've seen them before. You focus once more and use your strength to bring your knee up and hit him in the gut. He keels over and lets you go, but not before seeing your eyes turn extremely dark.

You take off running to get away from him. You make it back around the corner from where you had come and don't stop. You keep running hoping you can make it to your car before he catches up to you.  
********************************

"Quite a woman you've found Dean."

Dean looks up to see Crowley blocking his path from getting to you. He starts to walk right past him only to have Crowley lay a hand firmly against his chest.

"Do you think this is wise? Look at you. I see your true self trying to break through. You can't kill another human and bring more attention to us again."

"One," He uses his demonic force to throw Crowley off of him, "It's NOT my 'true self' and two...I won't bring more attention to us 'til I want it."

Dean then rushes off to catch up to you.  
*************************************

Your car was in sight when you suddenly run into a group of guys. One of them catches you by your arms before you tumble to the ground. You're just about to thank him when he suddenly starts to shake you.

"Watch where you're going why don't ya."

"Hey!" You hear that oh too familiar husky deep voice. "Let her go! Back off ass hole!"

The guy pushes you to the side and you catch yourself with your hands scraping them on the ground. You get back up to see Dean right in the midst of all four burly guys. Some got a couple good shots in, but Dean was amazingly handling things on his own. You were in awe of how fluidly and quickly he moved. It wasn't until you saw his pitch black eyes you realized just how he was doing that. He had all of them out cold, but the one that grabbed you. He had him pinned to the ground.

"You EVER touch her or any other woman like that EVER again, I swear you'll regret it." In a blink of an eye Dean starts just laying hit after hit into the guy's face.

You snap out of it and rush over to get Dean off him before he kills the guy.

"Dean!" You try to break his attention, but he's too lost in the blood now. "Dean damn it! Snap out of it!" You're almost too afraid to touch him and have him release his inner rage on you. You try to think back to what you had learned over the years and a latin phrase come to mind.

You go up to him and grab his arm before he makes another blow, "Espiritu tranquilias." You see his head turn to look at you. "Espiritu tranquilias...Dean...I need you to look at me and to listen to my voice. I know this isn't the real you. I need you to focus." His head twitches as he's having an internal battle between his inner now selfS. "You can do it Dean." You let go of his arm and cup his face in your hand. "Just breathe and think. Think of whatever gives you peace. Whatever makes you happy. Focus on that and just breathe." His eyes flash back to their true green and you let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll have to explain later. Right now there's probably a few cops on their way. Let's get to my car and get out of here and I'll do my best to explain."

His eyes are brimmed with tears, but he find the strength to get up, rush to your car with you, and you speed off.

Unknown to the two of you, you had an unseen audience. A certain king of hell is now VERY particularly interested in you.  
************************************

Thanks for reading! Reviews good or bad are very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"I need to know who she is, where she came from, if she has any family left, ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING you can find on her! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Crowley was eager/desperate to find out who you were. He didn't need Dean having his humanity side winning, but his darker side in control, BUT he also needed to keep that side from going so far overboard as to take over hell as well. He enjoyed his thrown, but would love to have a knight of hell at his service and you seemed to be the key at succeeding at just that.  
**************************************

"I think I got a hit on Dean!" Sam exclaimed to Cas.

"Where?"

"Some place in New Mexico...a group of men were beaten pretty bad by a single man and one almost beaten to death...Witnesses said the man who attacked the group fled with a woman?"

Sam looked to Cas as if to ask if he had a clue who that could be, but Cas just looked at him equally surprised.

"So he was not with Crowley? " Cas asked.

"There's no mention of him, but I have no doubt he wasn't far...I'm very curious as to who this woman is...do you think she might be another demon?"

"I have no idea, but if she were the one to stop Dean from killing another person AND he's still with her...I can only hope she knows what she's doing or is just as crazed as he is to survive him...we have to find them. We can already bet that Crowley will be interested in her as well."

"And why's that?"

"Because she may be the key to turning Dean to either side."  
****************

You woke up with Dean lying in your arms. Last night after you fled you managed to drive a state and a half away before stopping at another run down motel. Dean was in hysterics wanting to know how you knew what to do. He was terrified he killed the guy, but you reassured him he didn't and told him you would explain after you guys got some rest. He silently cried in your arms 'til he fell asleep as you sang to him and ran your fingers through his hair.

You had no idea how to explain to him how you knew to calm him. Would he kill you? But he's in the same spot you USED to be...however the more time you spend with him, the more you feel the darkness inside grow, your bloodlust feels unquenchable, and you're not sure if you'll win out this time around.

Lost in thought you didn't notice the pair of green eyes looking up at you.

"Morning"

You jumped a little having been deep in thought.

"Whoa...what were you thinking about?" He looked up at you with a quizzical expression, but he knew what you were thinking about.

"You already know...I know you want answers, but...I'm not sure I'm ready to give them..."

He moved himself on top of you and held himself up on his elbows to not put all of his weight on you.

"Why not? I think I'm kind of owed one."

"And I'm not?...I think it was YOU who led ME into a trap, and I think it was YOU who took out four guys by himself, almost beat one to death, and oh yeah, in case I forgot to mention. You had BLACK EYES while doing so...so if anyone owes an explanation I think YOU owe ME one first."

You saw the pain paint itself across his face as he got up off of you, left the bed, and retreated to the bathroom.

You let out a heavy sigh before you got out of the bed yourself and made your way to the bathroom. You twisted the knob to find it locked.

"Dean...Dean come on...let me in...please..."

You heard the lock unlatch and walked in to see Dean with his head down and arms spread to both sides of the sink holding himself up.

"I don't...I don't known what to do...I don't really even know what's happening to me..." He lifted his head to look at you in the mirror. You could see his eyes brimmed with tears as one started to fall down his cheek.

You stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him from behind and placed a kiss on his back.

"I'm not entirely sure either...but if it's ANYTHING like what I went through, I know it won't be that easy...it'll make everything else you ever been through seem like a walk in the park..."

He stood up and turned around staying in your embrace. He looked down at you with the look of a lost child.

"Will you help me?"

"I...I'll try Dean...just...if it gets to be too much for me...I don't know what to do..."

"All I ask is that you try. I can't do this on my own...I've never been so scared in my life...I...even tried to kill Sam..."

The tears started flowing freely at his memory of what he almost did to his brother. The one who he always looked out for above anyone else, his one last reason to keep going.

You just held onto him tighter rubbing your hands up and down his back.

"Come on. Let's get cleaned up and eat and maybe we can start with telling me HOW this started..."

He nodded his head as you leaned back to take a look at him. You gently rubbed off his stray tears with your thumbs and he grasped your hands in both of his. He looks in your eyes as you see his face drawing nearer before he places a gentle kiss on your lips. It wasn't like the other kisses of hunger and passion. This one was different. It was still passionate, but had a sweetness to it, a simplicity that said so much without a word being said.

"Thank you." He said as he pulled away and put a stray strand of hair behind your ear.  
************************************

"Sir...we can't find anything on the name you gave us. She seems to have only used Cash and not left hardly a paper trail at all. It's as if she's only existed the past few years."

Crowley looked at his henchmen not pleased.

"BUT...we're still working on it. We're trying to trace anyone like her from where she first seemed to pop out of nowhere."

"Good boys...now why don't you find me something useful before I no longer have a use for either of you!"

Crowley was growing more and more frustrated. He needed to find something to use against you for his plan to work. He didn't need you helping Dean fin his humanity and now that he couldn't find either of you since you left it's frustrating him even more so.  
*******************************

Sam and Castiel arrived in New Mexico and questioned all the witnesses from the day before. Thankfully none of the witnesses saw Dean's black eyes, but some of the men he beat up could have sworn he did, but just thought it was their imaginations. It was you that had them perplexed. From what they could gather you were trying to get away from Dean at first to then help him?

"I'm not too sure about this Cas...first she's running from him and then she helps him? It just doesn't make sense. ESPECIALLY if she saw what was going on...what would make her turn back and stop him?"

"That is a mystery. What type of person helps a...demon." It hurt Cas to say it, but else could be said. "Unless, she is a demon herself?"

"Then why stop him from killing the guy? Aren't they all usually for that kind of thing?"

"It is unusual. I shall ask Rasiel to look into her as well. If this woman does have the ability to help Dean control himself she may be the key that we need."  
*****************************************

You and Dean took a more sensual shower, cleaning each other, placing light kisses here and there. As enjoyable as his rough side was for you, his gentle side was equally nice.

After you showered you went and got some breakfast at a small mom and pop diner across the street. Dean was in heaven with a bacon extravaganza breakfast special while you opted for a more simple, more healthy option of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

After breakfast you made your back to the room for Dean to tell you just HOW he ended up the way that he did.

"I don't really know where to start," he said as he took a seat on the couch.

You sat in the spot next to him and placed your hands over his, "How about you first tell me what it is that's making you able to be human, yet...demonic."

He rolls up his sleeve to show you the mark you've been trying to get a better look at ever since you could have sworn you saw it glow.

"This...this is the mark of Cain."

"As in Cain and Abel?"

"Yes..."

"So the story is true?"

"Yes, but what the lovely book doesn't tell you is that Cain became a night of hell after his killing his brother."

You had to gulp down the lump in your throat. A KNIGHT of Hell? You had no idea what that was exactly, but it did NOT sound good.

"So did it turn you as soon as you got the mark?"

Dean looked off into the distance as if recalling what had happened and you saw the weight of the world rest itself on his shoulders.

"No...it had a certain control over me and whenever I held the first blade, my blood-lust was at an all time high...the blade...the blade wouldn't let me die, and I guess I wouldn't let myself either..."

"You...you died...and came back as a demon, or knight of hell?"

"Yes...at first all I wanted was to destroy and kill, hell, up until I met you that's all I wanted to do. All I wanted was a path of destruction left behind me where ever I went." He looked so ashamed of himself.

You squeezed his hands, "It's ok. You seem to be doing much better now."

He took your hands in his, "I don't know why, but I feel more calm around you. My blood doesn't boil as much. I still get restless around you, but I don't feel the need to destroy as much."

You couldn't help but find it ironic that you calm him down, but he makes you more riled up. You looked at him with a smirk at the thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...I appreciate you telling me all of this, but I'm just not so sure I'm ready to tell you everything just yet."

You saw a flash of hurt and anger cross his face as he got up from the couch away from you. He circled around the room pacing. He started knocking things off the tables and then punched a hole in the wall. You went right up to him, took his face in your hands, and placed a kiss on his lips.

At first he didn't respond, but then retracted his hand out of the hole to grasp you and pick you up and throw you up against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist as your hands roamed all over each other.

After another rough round between the sheets you both laid on the bed, you with your head on his chest as he ran his hand up and down your arm.

"You know...you're not ALWAYS going to be able to distract me with sex."

"A girl can try though, right?"

You both let out a light laugh as he turned on his side to scoop you closer into him before placing a light kiss on your head. It wasn't long until you heard his light snoring and you yourself drifted off to sleep.  
***************************************

Sorry I was M.I.A. for about a week. Reviews are VERY much appreciated. Good or bad. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Tell me you have some good news for me boys," Crowley sat at his desk trying to figure out where Dean had fled to.

"We have a possible lead. There was a woman who died a few years ago that resembles our current mystery woman."

"Now how would a dead woman be walking around today?"

"We don't know sir, but she does Very much resemble her." One of his men placed a photo of the deceased woman before him.

Crowley couldn't believe it. They looked almost identical. Maybe a different hair cut and color, a little bit of bulk added over the years and they could be twins.

"Interesting...keep researching. I need to find a weakness for her."

The men left to do more of their work. Now Crowley had an even bigger question of how a 'dead' woman could be walking around and not be a ghost. Demon maybe? But then he should have been able to see her true face...this was perplexing.

* * *

"Sir...I may have found the woman in question," Rasiel reported to Cas with a file she had put together. "However sir, it appears she...she's dead."

"How can a dead person be walking around?" Sam asked.

"Maybe she IS a demon?" Cas thought aloud.

"Then why not let Dean kill the guy? Shouldn't we be able to summon her then?" Sam was very eager to figure you out.

"We don't even know her name or what type of demon she is to be able to conjur her."

"Her LIVE name was y/n," Rasiel replied.

"Thank you Rasiel, but we would need the demon name to summon the demon...IF that's even what she is."

Sam just looked even more upset that they weren't any closer to from where they started.

"Thank you Rasiel for what you've gathered so far. Please, keep me posted if you find out anything else."

Rasiel disappeared to get back to work.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I just can't believe we're no closer than where we started and it's been a week since he was last spotted. Where the hell could he have gone off to?"

* * *

You and Dean had been having a nice time hanging out at the motel, but the more time you spent relaxing and the more time you spent with him, just made you more eager to kill something. Dean could tell something was off by how irritable you had become recently.

"Y/n?...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know what would cheer you up...how about we go on a hunt? I have to be honest, I've been craving getting my blade into something lately."

"Are you sure it's best for you to give into that right now?" You look at him annoyed. For as strong as he's been from what you know, he didn't seem like one that would handle a drug addiction very well, which is exactly what this was like, but 100 times worse.

"Fine...then what do you suggest that we do then?"

"I suggest that YOU stay at the motel and I'LL go hunt." You get up and start to pack a bag.

"And why do YOU get to go hunt while I stay here?" He makes his way to stand close to you as you pack your bag.

"Because I'm not the one with a blood lust problem!"

"You sure about that?...You think I don't feel your blood boiling too? You think I haven't noticed your eyes go a shade or two deeper here and there?"

You push him back away from you and you see him smirk. That was it. You shove him hard into the wall and bring your blade up to his throat.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"There's my girl." His eyes shift to those black endless holes.

"Stop it Dean."

"Come on babe, I can feel you itching to get out. She has you pretty weak doesn't she."

"Fuck you!" You charge off grabbing your bag and head out the door to your car. Once inside you take a few deep breaths which you regret doing, because then Dean with green eyes comes running out the door after you. You try to pull out before he can get to you, but drop your keys before getting them in the ignition giving him just enough time to hop in.

"What the hell!"

"How long have you known?" You set your head on your steering wheel trying to just stay calm and ashamed to look him in the eye, even though he's no saint either.

He placed his hand under your chin and turned your face to look at him, "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to know. I do sense something different about you, more than I ever did before. I always knew, but this...this is weird. I can feel your blood boiling like mine does when I get restless and need to use the blade...care to explain to me now?"

You look over at him and bite your lip as you contemplate coming clean with him or not.

"Let me go on this hunt and when I get back I can explain...to the best of my knowledge."

He looked out the front windshield with his jaw set tight. He didn't like this idea. For all he knew you were just going to leave him there. You could tell what he was thinking and came up with a different compromise.

"How about this...you can COME with me, but you can't HUNT with me...sound fair?"

"Not really...but fine. I'll take it."

You both go back inside to research for a close hunt. You weren't sure how long either of you could hold out for and needed to kill something quick. You found a possible demon gang a few towns over and decided to start there.

* * *

"Sir, we think we may have found them."

"Where?"

"Headed our way sir."

"Really? Well this is most interesting indeed...make sure we're well prepared for our...guests, would you?"

"Yes sir."

Crowley couldn't be more pleased. This just seemed to be too easy.

* * *

"Castiel! We tracked them down, but they're on the move," Rasiel flew in almost out of breath.

"Where?" Cas asked.

"Heading to somewhere in Nevada sir is the best I could figure."

"Damn it! Come on Cass, we gotta high tail it there."

"Let me go there."

"No Cas! You can't use up anymore of your grace."

"Then have me and Rasiel go."

"Damn it Cas! He's my brother! I'm not letting you fetch him without me!"

Cas looked to Rasiel signaling she had done well before hopping into the passenger seat before Sam peeled out onto the road.

* * *

"So do I get any idea of what's really going on before the hunt by any chance?"

"No. Now shut up and let me drive would ya?"

"Touch-Y." Dean made himself comfortable and decided to hum along to the music. Even that was getting on your nerves. You need to kill something and soon.

Just when you were about 100 miles from your destination Dean shifted straight up in his seat.

"I just got a really bad feeling about this y/n."

"Oh yeah? And why's that? You some type of psychic now or something?"

"Can you stop being such a bitch for one second and just focus for a minute."

You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths and try to focus too. It was when you opened your eyes it was too late. There was a wall of them right there on the road. You slammed on your breaks and could see a wall of demons just waiting for you.

"What the hell?" You asked.

"More like the KING of hell." Dean responded.

"Isn't he your friend or something, what's this all about?"

"I think this is about us, or rather about you."

"Like hell it is!" You slam down on the accelerator full speed ahead. You weren't gonna go down without some type of fight. You collided with the first few, blood splattering across your now broken windshield after the first body flung straight into it. Just when you thought you made it through ok, your car is flipped over and you tumble over a couple of rolls.

Once you stop rolling you look over at Dean to see him a bloody scraped up mess. You can feel the blood running down the side of your head as well. You try to reach for him and notice his eyes open. He tries to reach for you too trying to help you get out. The last you see is a couple of demons come up to each of your windows and a fist make its way to your face.

* * *

You wake up in a dim room feeling yourself chained.

"Well hello darling."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger. Just wanted to get something out to you guys after the longer wait. Figured I would post this story every week on Tuesday or Wednesday. That way I have to do my work, do my classwork, and write both stories. Thanks for reading! And reviews good or bad are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

You try to stand up, but find your hands chained to a length of chain close to the floor.

"Now now pet. Wouldn't want you being able to fend for yourself."

"Where the hell is Dean!"

"Now I wouldn't be so worried about him as I would be for myself if I were you love."

"You have no idea who you're messing with ass hole."

"No…I don't suppose I do…care to enlighten me?"

You just sit there and glare at him keeping quiet. All you needed was for him to get just within legs reach for you to sweep your leg and knock him down to your level.

"No?...Alright, have it your way then. You know we've got a lead on who you REALLY are and where you're from. Any family, any friends, ANYONE I can use against you, I won't hesitate to do so."

"Lucky for me I don't have anyone left for you to use against me."

"And that's where you're wrong darling. Everyone always has at least one person left somewhere." He steps just a little bit closer to you. *Just a little bit closer* you think. "And don't think I won't find them…and if nothing else, you seem to have grown rather fond of Dean."

"You wouldn't do anything to him, you need him. And I can tell you're afraid of him. Why else would you be so interested in me, the only one that seems to be able to help him lean one way or the other…he's not as stupid as you may think. He'll figure it out and then you're screwed."

He just smirked at you, "Whatever you say darling. Just don't take too long on my proposition. Save yourself some grief and whoever I find save them from some pain."

He slowly steps away from you and heads to the door. He just opens it ajar, "Oh, and don't bother trying to get out. I have plenty of men and hounds around the area to ensure you don't go anywhere."

He steps out the door leaving you to think of how you're going to get out of there and how to find Dean.  
*************************************

"Sir." Rasil appears in the car with Sam and Cas.

"What is it Rasil?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

This gets Sam's attention to take a quick glance back at her in the backseat.

"Crowley has her…and Dean."

"What?! When?! How did this happen?" Sam was almost in hysterics. He knew this was bad.

"I'm not sure of the details. I just know they were headed to Nevada and they were attacked. I would have tried to help, but there were too many for just me…I'm sorry."

"It's ok Rasil. We'll find them and get them out…I may need higher numbers on our side however…"

"I shall round up those willing to fight sir." And with that she was gone.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked. Hoping Cas had a plan of some sort.

"We need to find a place to stay close to where they were taken from, but not too close. It could take a couple to a few days for Rasil to round up a few good angels to help us fight."

"A couple to a few days?! I don't think we have that kind of time Cas."

"It's our best shot. I have faith in Dean and this y/n or whatever her name may be. All we need is for them to hold out for a few days. Let us look into this woman and try to protect her closest link so Crowley can't use them against her."

Sam sighed. He wasn't happy about this at all. He was more than willing to go find one of these demon lackies and torture them until they gave them some useful information. He would give Cas a day to get something together, otherwise he would have to take matters into his own hands.  
***************************

Dean woke up to find himself cuffed to a chair in the middle of a demon trap. Even if he did get out of the chair, he wouldn't get far…unless he could figure out a way to break the seal on the trap. It was painted onto a cement floor. Unless he could get it wet enough or shake the ground enough to crack it, it was no use. For once he was upset he didn't practice his demonic powers more.

"Ah…so glad to see Sleeping Beauty is awake."

"Where's y/n?"

"Don't worry about her. She's fine…. for now."

"You son of a bitch, I swear if you hurt her!"

"You'll what Dean?...In case you haven't noticed, YOU'RE the one in a predicament."

"You know I'll get out of it…I always do don't I?" Dean's eyes flash to black.

Crowley looked a little taken aback for a split second only to recollect himself and start to get towards the door.

"Don't have too much fun entertaining yourself…I'll be back to check on you later." And Crowley left the room.

Dean looked around for anything he could use as a weapon or something to break the seal with. His best bet was using the chair itself…now just to get out of it.  
***********************

A day had passed and only one angel had decided to join them in this 'death sentence' fight as they were calling it. Many angles were wanting to fight along Castiel, but to regain control and peace and order in heaven. Not save a knight of hell and a who knows what.

Sam got up early and headed out on his own. He HAD to find a demon who could give him at least some information on Crowley's latest set up. Maybe even give him some info on his latest plans too. He wasn't even sure of where to start.

He figured there had to be some close by considering the numbers Rasil was talking about she saw. Angel blade tucked in his jacket he headed off to the local grocery store, even demons needed supplies.  
***************************************

You had been trying to get a bobby pin out of your hair for what felt like forever. You almost completely forgot you had it, because you don't actually use it to style your hair, you just have it there for situations such as these. FINALLY you had it. You started to pick at the lock on your chains vigorously. Within no time you had them off. Now...how to get out of the room? You decided trying to get the attention of one of the "many" demons walking by.

*Cough cough* "Someone! Please!...*cough cough* I...*cough*...I need..." You collapsed yourself to the floor on top of your chains so they wouldn't be able to tell that you were free.

No sooner had the door opened and a lone man walked in. He slowly got closer to you. He kicked at your feet to try to stir you. When that didn't work, he moved over to lean down next to you. As soon as you felt yourself being rolled over you rolled yourself on top of him with all your strength. He looked up at you and looked into your now darker eyes. He saw only your iris go black, but the rest of your eyes stay normal.

"What are you?!" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare."

You grabbed his head and broke his neck before he could yell for help. You searched him to see what weapons he had. Unfortunately he only had a hand gun. Not very effective against the rest of them, but at least it was something. You moved his body to be under the door so no one could look in and see it before you locked the door and headed down the hall.  
************************

Dean had managed to break free of the cuffs by breaking the arms on the chair. He was working on getting out of the restraints of his ankles when he heard some scuffling outside his door. He worked even faster and just as he got free the door opened to reveal you standing in the doorway.

Your first instinct was run right to him, but you noticed the devil trap he was inside of. You looked around for something to break the seal. You couldn't find anything. Then you remembered you had the gun. You didn't want to give away your positions or the fact that you were trying to escape, but it was your best shot. You pulled it out and took aim at the edge of the seal.

"Y/n wait! We can't give ourselves away, there's no way we'd get out. I want you to get out. Run, get away from here as fast and as far as you can."

"Stop trying to be damn hero. I'm not leaving you here."

"Now who's trying to be the hero?" He had a playful smirk come across his face.

You couldn't help but smirk back at him. Without giving him time to react you pulled the trigger only for your arm to be hit to the side making your shot miss entirely as the gun flung across the room away from you.

"Well, well if the love birds aren't reunited."

Crowley took a look at you up and down.

"Quite impressive trail of dead bodies you had leading here. I am however very perplexed at how you managed to shoot some of my hounds down. Humans aren't supposed to be able to see them and your shots were very good marks...so...that must mean..." Before he finished he pushed you inside the devil's trap.

You immediately tried to get back out of it, but were unable to do so. It was too late. You hung your head ashamed not looking at Dean.

"Very interesting darling. I'll leave you two to discuss this over." And Crowley left the room.  
***********************

Sam had managed to catch a lone demon in the back of the store. He knocked him out and configured a quick devil's trap and placed him inside before waking him up.

"Where's Crowley holding up this time?!"

"You think I'll tell you Winchester? Crowley can do much worse than you can."

"And that's where you're wrong." Sam took Ruby's blade and nicked the demon across his collar bone.

He let out a light yell of pain, "Is that ALL you got?"

"Not even close."  
**********************************

You and Dean had sat in silence for what must have been about 30minutes. You each sat across from each other on one end of the trap. You could feel him burning a hole into you with him staring, but you didn't look up.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're trapped in here as well or what?"

You lifted your arm to have your hand end up outside of the trap.

"What the hell y/n? Are you really stuck in here or not?"

You let out a heavy sigh. "I can only somewhat get out. I can't fully get out…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm PART demon, ok?"

"How are you 'PART' demon?"

You let out another heavy sigh. This was NOT how you wanted him to find out or the situation you wanted to be explaining things to him in, but it's not like you were going anywhere.

"I had ended up in a car crash while I was fleeing from a case. I had taken on a demon that was a little much for me. She was a real bitch. I had injured her pretty good, but she came after me. She had scratched my anti possession tat and she was able to possess me…I guess since she was so weak herself I was able to still take SOME control and I veered my car off a cliff…when I woke up I found myself in a hospital and the witch I had been helping was there when I woke up."

"Why were you HELPING a witch?"

"She was wanting to stop using the dark arts and this demon wouldn't let her just walk away. I trusted her and if I hadn't I would be dead for good right now…She told me what had happened and what she had done for me…At first I was livid. I tried to kill myself, but she stopped me."

"And what did she do?"

"She made me and the demon inside me have a symbiotic relationship. We were both so injured, one couldn't survive without the other. The doctors had no idea how I had survived. My internal organs were so damaged from the crash, I should have technically been dead. She did her last spells for me in exchange. She created my relationship with the demon so I could live and she wiped the memory of everyone involved in my crash...and anyone else who could get hurt from my new found self."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyone in my past of importance doesn't remember me…."

"I'm sorry…I know what that's like…"

"Yeah well…I take it you didn't notice that the star in my anti-possession tat has a break in it and I never showed you my devil's trap tat on the back of my neck. This witch wasn't sure how effective the spell would be. The first two years were the hardest. This bitch inside me put up quite a fight. I almost killed a couple of people in the process of trying to keep her under control. It wasn't until I got back into hunting and killing things of that nature would she seem even remotely satisfied…and now, ever since I met you, she's more eager than ever again. That's why I had to go on a hunt…I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything sooner. I just didn't want you to end up killing me…I may have been ready to die before, but I'm not…"

"What makes you think I would kill you?"

"I just said I had a demon inside of me that gets blood thirsty sometimes…you can't HONESTLY tell me that the idea didn't cross your mind at least once."

It was his turn to hang his head.

"Exactly. But look, you're not so Mr. Righteous anymore yourself. Your case is different I can tell…I just don't understand how I calm you down and you rile me up."

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll have some time to figure that out…"

"Like hell we do, we're getting of here. If I can just focus enough maybe I can reach the gun."  
*******************************

Sam returned to the hotel room covered in blood.

"Where have you been Sam?" Castiel asked upon viewing the man and his current state.

"I found out where they are. Let's go."  
************************************

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I kinda like them. Reviews are awesome good or bad


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

You tried and tried to reach out of the circle only to have your arm get no further than your elbow and you needed to reach past your shoulder to get it.

"Damn it!" You sit back tired from trying. You look over at Dean with an idea popping in your head. Not one you thought he would go for, but figured you guys had nothing else to lose really.

Dean caught you staring at him, "What?"

"I know you're not going to like this idea, but…how well are you at moving stuff?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, with your mental demonic juice?"

"No…I…I can't anyways."

"Well we don't really have many other options and I'm worn out."

"I thought we were working on being more 'human.'"

"We are, but you using your abilities is going to be less tolling on you than it would be on me. You're still you in there, I'm sharing my insides in case you forgot."

He let out a sigh. He knew you were right, but he honestly hadn't used those traits very much. They were necessary when he had the blade…That was it. Maybe if he thought of the gun as a need as much as the blade? But the blade was different. It had a power of all its own…

"Just try, ok? I'm right here."

Dean tried and tried. Suddenly the gun flew right into the middle of the trap and straight across to you and that's when he saw that your eyes were black.

"Sam. What do you plan for the three of us to be capable of against all of his men?"

"Anything and everything. We're so close to having him again Cas. I can't just let this opportunity pass us by."

"All I was asking for was a couple of days."

"Who knows what could happen to him in a couple of days?! You know as well as I do that your angel buddies don't want a hand in this fight. They're too concerned with their own precious heaven than to care about the humans you were all told to watch out for. "

Cas looked to his comrade Fortibus and he looked back at with him a sad expression. They both knew it was true. Their brethren were more concerned with getting themselves back in order than watching after the humans, but they're a breed that needs organization and guidance. Many are too afraid to venture without it.

"I'm sorry Sam, but many are afraid."

"And you don't think I am? I'm terrified! What if I've lost my brother for good? What if…what if I end up having to kill him to make this stop?"

"Sir…" Rasil appeared in the backseat with Fortibus.

"Yes, Rasil. What is it?"

"Cora is going to meet you there. Unfortunately she is the only one."

"Thank you Rasil."

"Sir…if I may? May I join you in the fight?"

"No Rasil. I need you to help with everything else. I thank you for wanting to help fight, but I need you more to be in between."

Rasil nodded her head and disappeared.

"So who is this Cora?" Sam asked.

"One of our strongest non archangels," Fortibus replied.

"Y/n?" Dean looked at you and was worried.

"Y/n isn't here right now. You wanna leave a message? I can be sure she gets it."

"I need to talk with y/n."

"What's wrong sugar? Don't like your own kind?"

"Y/n is my own kind, not you."

"You sure? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Your face is so tormented. It's sad really. Give it a few years and some fresh blood on your hands and you'll look happier."

"What did you do with y/n?"

"You could say she's taking a nap of sorts. Trying to save you really wore her out. That, and being around you for some reason, that 'inner being' just gets me all excited and itching to get to the surface. And so, here I am."

"And what's your name?"

"Don't wanna just call me y/n?"

"No, because that's not who you are. She is not you and you are not her."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself about when your eyes turn black? You're not him and he's not you? Sorry to tell ya honey, yours and hers situations are very different. You're right, she's not me. She could never even come close to who I am…you however are just you. No matter what side of you is on the surface, it's still just you."

"Shut up!" Dean's eye flash black as he takes hold of your/her throat. His grip grows tighter as you/her feel the strength leaving your body.

She flashes your eyes back to normal, "Please Dean…stop…" She claws at his hand gripping her throat.

"I know it's still you, whatever your name is."

She flashes her eyes back to black as she flings Dean to the edge of the demon trap.

"I was worried with all this, I am not the monster crap you were as stupid as you look." She rolls your head in a circle. "She's a fighter ya know. And for some reason she seems to care a whole lot about a mess like you…Too bad, 'cause I'm going to kill you." She lifts the gun straight with sights at his heart. She tries to pull the trigger, but you're fighting inside to stop her from doing so.

Before she can retaliate, the door swings open and there stands Crowley.

"Well hello Navitas. Didn't think I'd ever see you again. Thought you were dead."

"Technically I was. I am as long as I'm stuck in this damn body anyways."

"And what if I said I could help you out of your death as you call it?"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to manage that?"

"I am the king of hell now you know."

"No shit?! Who would have thought little Crowley would have climbed to the top."

"Now how about we let the nice confused squirrel live and you and I have a little chat?"

"What's he to you?"

"Might have something to do with this sweetheart." She turns to look at Dean as he rolls up his sleeve to reveal the mark of cain.

"Oh my…now THIS has gotten interesting."

Sorry it's so short after a long absence. Reviews are awesome!


End file.
